


and baby when you kiss me there's nothing else

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Time, Frottage, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, by that i mean the backseat of the camaro outside monmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: Honestly, they don't mean to get off in Gansey's car. Alas, that is what happens.





	and baby when you kiss me there's nothing else

**Author's Note:**

> why is it that 85% of my fic ideas for these two are pure filth??? i'll just.... make my home right here in the gutter..

It is, honestly, an accident. It’s early evening, they’re about to drive Blue home from Monmouth and Adam and Ronan to St. Agnes (not that Gansey knows that Ronan is going there too, not yet), and Gansey and Blue are taking forever to gather up Blue’s possessions.  Adam suspects that it is very much on purpose, but he has nowhere he needs to be, so he doesn’t particularly mind.

 

When they still haven’t come out to the Camaro after four minutes, Ronan turns to Adam with a glint in his eye that makes Adam’s stomach swoop.

 

“Want to make out?” Ronan asks, a teasing lilt to his voice, and Adam has to resist the urge to press him against the passenger side door.

 

Instead, he shrugs, faux casual. “Sure.” Ronan sees right through him, smirks wider. Opens the passenger side door to the Pig, crawls into the backseat. Adam seizes the opportunity to admire his ass.

 

They have made out, several times, in fact, since that first kiss. Since whatever this is became a more tangible thing between them. There have been sweet kisses, and desperate kisses, and hungry, toe-curling kisses. Adam has mapped every inch of Ronan’s chest with his hands under his shirt, has felt Ronan’s hardness against his thigh and known Ronan has felt his, too. Ronan has kissed Adam’s neck, carefully, experimentally, and the sound it coaxed from Adam’s throat was one that embarrassed Adam and scared them both, just a little. Not enough so that Ronan wouldn’t do it again. And again. And again.

 

It is always thrilling and exciting and lovely, and so long as he has a choice, Adam will not turn down making out with Ronan. Tonight is no exception, even if it’s a little cramped an awkward in the backseat of the Pig. It takes some maneuvering, grunts from pain rather than pleasure, elbows and knees to soft places, but eventually they’re settled with Adam sprawled in the middle, where Blue usually sits, with Ronan in his lap, one knee on either side of Adam’s hips. This is new, and Adam thinks, _oh_. Like this, he can lean his head back and look up at Ronan above him, his hungry smirk and dark eyes. Like this, it’s easy to put his hands on Ronan’s hips and hold him in place. Like this, he has all of Ronan within easy reach.

 

Of course, Ronan decides to ruin the moment. “What’re you staring at, Parrish?” he grumbles, the scowl on his face not nearly deep enough that Adam will believe he’s actually annoyed.

 

“You,” he says, grinning. Ronan rolls his eyes, but Adam thinks he can see his cheeks darken just a little.

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Ronan says, but he’s the one who leans down to press his lips against Adam’s.

 

It’s soft at first, close-mouthed, testing the waters. Adam hums against Ronan’s lips, content. Ronan opens his mouth, coaxes Adam’s open with his tongue, and Adam’s skin electrifies.

 

“Adam,” Ronan murmurs, and Adam hums again, in agreement. Ronan’s hands move to tangle in Adam’s hair, tugging his head back to get a more beneficial angle, and Adam’s stomach swoops again, his toes curling in his sneakers.

 

It’s more heated now, Ronan moving his mouth over Adam’s like he wants to devour him, Adam responding in kind. Adam’s hands travel up under Ronan’s shirt from their perch on his hips, feeling the planes of his stomach and his waist and his back and God, he wishes they were somewhere he could tug Ronan’s tee over his head. Ronan shirtless is a thing of beauty.

 

One of them makes a noise, and Adam doesn’t even know or care who it was, but it eggs him on, pulling Ronan closer to him, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth, sucking on his tongue.

 

It is definitely Ronan who whines, now. “ _Adam_ ,” again, like a prayer, and Adam almost moans in response. He curls his fingers into Ronan’s waist, dragging blunt nails along his skin, and Ronan’s breath hitches in a way that makes Adam want to do it again.

 

Ronan pulls his mouth away from Adam’s, trails it hotly along his jaw instead, teeth scraping against his skin just a little. Adam leans his head back to give Ronan more space and makes that noise again as Ronan places a wet kiss on his neck. It’s a little less scary now, mostly heady to see the effect the sound has on Ronan, who opens his mouth wider to experimentally suck on the skin beneath it.

 

Adam outright moans now, hips involuntarily bucking up and oh, _God_ , Ronan is just as hard as Adam.

 

When Ronan tenses at the contact, Adam’s grip on his waist tenses for a whole other reason. “Sorry,” he breathes, trying to get his brain and its control over his body back online, “sorry, I just—”

 

It dissolves into a gasp when Ronan sucks harder at his throat, relaxes down against his body again. “No,” he says against Adam’s skin, and his voice is deep and dark and raspy like it sometimes gets when they’re making out like this. It makes Adam gasp again, his whole body squirming as he tries to keep his hips still. “No, do it again.”

 

And what is Adam to do, except follow Ronan’s command? He grabs Ronan’s hips, as ungentle as he ever is with anyone, and holds them down against him as he thrusts up again, Adam moaning and Ronan’s breath catching in his throat. Adam is so far gone, now, that he’s not sure he’d be able to stop even if Gansey and Blue came back.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ronan breathes emphatically, “Adam, fuck.”

 

“Yes,” Adam groans, thrusts his hips up again, rubbing his erection against Ronan’s ass through their jeans.

 

Ronan has given up on kissing or even sucking on Adam’s neck now and put his arms around it instead as he leans heavily on Adam, grinding down against Adam’s thrusts. Adam can feel his erection against his stomach and pauses just long enough to adjust them, so they’re groin to groin instead. When he thrusts up again, Ronan lets out his loudest noise yet, long and drawn out, right against Adam’s hearing ear, and it makes Adam’s eyes roll back in his head.

 

“God, Ronan,” he whispers, not enough air to speak, “you’re so hot, shit.”

 

Ronan _whines_ then, and the fire low in Adam’s belly burns uncomfortably hot as Ronan straightens up from his perch on Adam’s right shoulder. His face is definitely flushed now, eyes hooded and dark as he looks down on Adam, swollen lower lip caught between his teeth as he tries not to make any sound.

 

It fails as Adam cants his hips up again, a little harder now, and Ronan’s mouth falls open, head tipping back, a lusciously full moan filling the car.

 

“Adam,” Ronan moans, and then again, “ _Adam_ ,” and his hands tighten their grip on Adam’s shoulders until it’s near painful and his whole body shudders and Adam realizes what’s happening, then.

 

He chokes on his next inhale and grips Ronan’s hips impossibly tighter. “ _Oh-shit-fuck_ ,” he manages on his next exhale, desperately thrusting his hips against Ronan’s once, twice, eyes glued on Ronan’s blissed-out face, before he, too, comes with a sound like something is being painfully wrenched out of him.

 

When he starts to come down a few moments later, they’re both breathing heavy, impossibly loud in the small space, and Ronan is staring down at him with wide eyes, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. It’s gotten tantalizingly red and swollen, and if Adam wasn’t feeling so boneless, he’d lean up to suck it into his mouth.

 

“Ngh,” he says instead, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s waist and pulling him close to bury his face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Is that what you’ll look like when I actually fuck you?”

 

And _shit_ , okay, that’s not what he intended to say, he doesn’t want to assume—but judging by the way Ronan gasps and his hips haphazardly, unintentionally, jerk against Adam, he doesn’t need to worry.

 

Ronan doesn’t respond further and Adam’s mind is blank, pleasantly buzzing, so they sit like that in silence for a minute. Then Ronan straightens up and looks down on Adam with a look on his face Adam can’t quite read.

 

“Shit,” Ronan says, “did we really just do that?”

 

Adam can’t help it; he laughs. “I guess we did, yeah.”

 

Ronan lips twitch toward a smile, too. Adam’s heart skips a beat or three.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Ronan says again, a bit more intensely now. He squirms in Adam’s lap, and Adam hisses when it makes his wet boxers rub against his oversensitive cock. “Gansey.” And that makes Adam freeze.

 

“Shit,” he agrees, as wide-eyed as Ronan now. He looks down at Ronan’s crotch – there’s a wet spot right there, not super obvious but undeniable once you see it. Adam doesn’t doubt that he has a matching one. “God. What do we do now?”

 

Now Ronan laughs, and it’s breathy and helpless, just like Adam’s.

 

Before he has time to respond, there’s a sudden, sharp knock against the window that makes them both jerk in surprise and scramble apart from each other. Gansey, grinning, sticks his head into the car, eyes Adam’s mussed hair and Ronan’s flushed cheeks with laughter in his eyes.

 

“You two quite done canoodling?” he asks, and Adam wants to sink through the ground. Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to strategically place his hands in his lap, and Ronan is mostly hidden by the driver’s seat, so at least Gansey doesn’t see _that_.

 

Aiming for casual, Adam grins right back. “Could ask the same of you,” he says.

 

Gansey’s smile drops just a little and his eyes narrow, but before he has time to say anything, Blue rips open the other door and slides victoriously into the passenger seat. She throws her bag into the backseat, hitting Ronan’s leg with it, and grins like a wolf at him.

 

“Been relegated to the backseat, have we?”

 

Ronan scoffs. “I have not been _relegated_ anywhere.” He bares his teeth, just a touch less ferocious than he’d usually be. If he hadn’t just come three minutes earlier. Adam bites the inside of his cheek and tries to keep his breathing in control. “I chose to sit here.”

 

Blue makes a sound that makes it clear that she doesn’t particularly care as long as she gets to sit in the front, and moments later they are driving away from Monmouth, heading towards 300 Fox Way. Adam lets out a slow, silent breath of relief and pointedly does _not_ look at Ronan when he sees Gansey looking at Ronan in the rearview mirror.

 

When they get to Fox Way and Gansey gets out of the car to give Blue a goodbye hug, Blue peers into the car at Ronan and Adam.

 

“What,” she pouts, “no hugs from you guys?”

 

Adam coughs. “No, sorry. We’re a bit tired.”

 

She eyes them suspiciously for a second before shrugging it off. “Okay, then. See you guys tomorrow!”

 

Gansey gets back in the car and just sits quietly behind the wheel for a moment, not saying or doing anything. Adam and Ronan don’t say anything either; the silence in the car is a physical thing. “You guys didn’t—” Gansey pushed his glasses up, pinches the bridges of his nose. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

 

Adam stops breathing. Ronan chokes. “ _No_.” It’s simultaneously more vehement than the situation calls for, and exceedingly casual.

 

Gansey whips around in his seat to face them, expression going from shocked to disgusted to angry back to disgusted faster than Adam’s brain can process.

 

“In my _car_!?” Gansey yells, and Adam winces. In the corner of his eye, he can see Ronan’s face go so red it’s a wonder he doesn’t radiate heat. Gansey goes on: “Sweet Christ, you two. If you got any—” he stutters, “— _substances_ anywhere, you’re cleaning it up!”

 

Now Adam’s face is red too, near painfully so, hotter than he can remember it ever being in his entire life. Glancing at Ronan, he sees his face go impossibly redder, too. It feels entirely inappropriate for the situation in more ways than one, but Adam can’t help but think it’s a little cute.

 

“Adam,” Gansey bites out, noticing the way Adam is eyeing Ronan. His voice is more threatening than Adam has ever heard it, at least directed at him. “Don’t you dare.”

 

Ronan turns to look at Adam, expression so open that Adam selfishly hopes Gansey can’t see it. Adam looks away and coughs into his fist but doesn’t say anything. Gansey doesn’t say anything either but doesn’t look quite so furious anymore. Mostly he looks… deflated. A little like he would like some brain bleach. Adam can sympathize with that feeling.

 

“So, can we leave now?” Ronan says, irritably. “I need a new pair of pants.”

 

Gansey groans, then, an exasperated, desperate sound. “That,” he starts the car, “was way more information than I needed.”

 

There’s silence again, still stifling and awkward, until they reach St. Agnes.

 

“I’m dropping you both off here, then,” Gansey says as he puts the Camaro in park. Then he turns towards them again, threatening expression on his face: “And if you _ever_ do something like that in my car again, you—you’re not welcome in it again. Ever.”

 

Ronan raises a brow. “Okay, _dad_.” Adam has to suppress a snort of laughter as he climbs out of the Pig, trying not to show the discomfort of moving around in underwear that’s soaked in come on his face. He doesn’t need Gansey to be reminded of what just transpired between the three of them; he feels weird enough about it already.

 

“See you tomorrow, Gansey,” he says instead, waving a little awkwardly. Gansey nods back at him.

 

Ronan, like the devil he is, snorts and says, “Yeah, see you tomorrow, _Dick_.” Gansey and Adam both pull a face. Ronan cackles.

 

As Gansey pulls away, disgusted look still on his face, Ronan grabs Adam’s wrist and pulls him into a kiss, much gentler than the others they’d shared that evening.

 

“Come on,” he says, and there’s laughter in his voice, “let’s get a shower and some clean underwear, and we can forgot that ever happened.”

 

Adam snorts. “ _Please_.”


End file.
